vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
To get ahead in this game one of the main requirements is having real clan, as opposed to hired clan. In fact it is impossible to do daily gamer points without them as you would not be able to complete the Help portion of the task. Clan are also essential for gift giving as you cannot give gifts to yourself and some Adventures and Blacksmith items require the use of gifts to unlock them. How to Acquire Clan Before you can add them as clan people must be friends of yours. Adding people as friends just to be able to add them as clan is a big step. If you have an existing circle of friends posts by them might get lost in the mass of posts on your home page. It used to be possible to arrange friends into groups and then just display people in a particular group. All my Facebook gaming friends still go into my group called Players. My real friends go in to a separate group.It used to be that in order to add people as clan you had to have them as Facebook friends. This is no longer the case. In fact it is impossible if you just use www.kanoplay.com (server1) to play on. Another thing to bear in mind is that, technically, it is against Facebook policy to add people as friends that you do not know but nothing is normally done about this. However if you try to add friends too quickly Facebook will start to nag you about it. Infringement leads to temporary bans on adding new friends if you ignore too many warnings. Another good idea is to mention Viking Clan somewhere on your public home page. This gives someone who plays a few games some idea of which game (Viking Clan) you want to join them in playing. After accepting a friend request you should really send them a clan request straight away. New clan at any level can be useful: High level clan give you access to bosses which give powerful items; clan around your own level give you useful boss drops with decent XP and 1 more Viking not trying to attack you; lower level Vikings give you bosses with good XP. They, of course, can all give you gifts, fill your elite chieftain spots and help you with challenges. Where Do You Find New Viking Clan Friends? There are a few sources for finding new clan. Here are a few of them: World Chat Outside of adding guild mates this is the most efficient way of finding new clan. On the WORLD tab you occasionally find people who will just ask or post their invite code. On the JOBS tab is where you will find the most requests just look out for the tags and hit the yellow text next to them. If they are not clan of yours you will see but if they are already clan with you, you will see Using these links means you are asking people actively seeking new clan so acceptance is almost guaranteed. To post your own clan invite here go to the Chieftains page and click the link. Add Me Lists The quickest way to find new clan used to be Viking Clan Add Me lists. KANO/APPS has it's own at here There is also a modest offering on this site here. More lists can be found by doing a relevant Internet search. For all Add Me threads you can either seek out those who have already posted their request or sign up and add yourself to the list. If you add yourself to the list it is best to use your Viking Clan invite code (found on your chieftains page). If you want to add people from the list I would suggest you skip to the end of the list then back up a couple of weeks because people at the beginning of the list may already have filled their quota. What you should be looking for are people who have supplied the address of their Facebook page not their Viking Clan page, look for lines beginning: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id= not http://apps.facebook.com/vikingclan/. You could use the Viking clan profile to ask them to join clans but this just drags out the process because you have to wait for them to see your message and respond then they have to wait for you to accept their friend request and send out a Viking Clan invite (If you are technically minded you could add their user id code from the end of their Viking Clan profile to the end of the Facebook profile which would take you to their home page, but I wouldn't usually bother). World Bosses These have area at the bottom where you can leave comments the intention being to discuss the boss or calendar. The more enterprising amongst us used to use these areas to leave Add Me messages. Clicking on the person's name takes you to the Facebook profile page of the player and from there you can simply hit the Add Friend button. This method is mostly redundant unless you want to be Facebook friends as well. In-Game Players After the two options above have been exhausted clan gets a little harder to come by and you have to resort to other players you come across in the game. There are quite a few places to find potential clan but do not expect the same success rate as they might not necessarily be looking for more clan. You can try: *Boss/World Boss attacker lists *Battle List *Rival Clans List Friends's Friends If you are prepared to put the work in on something even more speculative you could try searching through the friends of your friends. Go to their home page and you should see their Friends list. If it tops 1,000 then you can be pretty sure you are looking at a gamer who has a majority of gamer friends. From this list of friends concentrate on those who either have a made up name or those whose avatar is a picture not a photograph especially if the picture has a Viking theme. Click on their picture to go to their home page. Once there search their info page and, if permitted, their wall for signs of Viking Clan. If you find any Viking Clan signs then invite away as it is likely they will be used to invites from complete strangers. Invite Codes Since Facebook forced changes on the game makers a lot of them have found ways to add people outside of the site and Kano/Apps is no exception. Adding clan by befriending them on Facebook first is becoming a thing of the past. The only real reason nowadays is if you join a guild and they have a guild page or clan chat that you need to join. Invite codes can be found most places that people can leave messages. Managing Your Clan One Thousand Friends as Clan You can have up to 1,000 Vikings helping you in battles (as well as the 1,000 clan you can hire with favor points). But it does not end there, you can have up to 5,000 friends join you as clan. If you accept an invite from someone who has exceed the maximum you see the message New Blood Once you have your 1,000 clan you are essentially done as far as battling is concerned. However as time goes on people will drop out of the game for one reason or another. Because of this you will want to refresh your clan from time to time. You will have a surprisingly large amount of scope to add new new members. On checking my clan recently I had 327 people in it who had not played for 2 months. That is almost a third who aren't clicking on my requests or posting bosses for me to hit. Adding lower level players will give you access to lower level bosses (for XP) and will also help you with the tasks mentioned above. Old Blood You do not really need to remove dormant chieftains (and you shouldn't if you have less than 1,000)unless you are nearing the 5K limit, if not, they are not doing any harm by being there. If you do remove them from your clan, and they were Facebook friends, you will have to either un-friend them or send them clan invites again otherwise they will keep turning up on your list of friends to add which could be a nuisance. Inner Circle Due to another unfortunate naming clash Viking Clan has two features called Inner Circle. The first Inner Circle refers to your friends who are chieftains in your clan. The second meaning refers to a special group of Vikings chosen from your clan. When you add someone to this Inner Circle they get a percentage of the coin you earn (you still get your full amount). If they do not add you to theirs you will not receive any coin from them. Unless you are in the Inner Circle of one of the top players or bounty hunters Inner Circles are not that important as you will nearly always have enough money to work with. The ideal situation for a low level players is be added by a chieftain that plays daily, whose level is equal to or greater than yours and is a regular bounty hunter As bounty hunting greatly increases income. They will also unlock the, With a Little Help From My Friends Achievements, much faster. Income is especially important for new players as a lack of coin when buying empire or equipment can hold back expansion. You should try and collect your Inner Circle bonus fairly regularly as individual contributions are lost if not collected. You start out with 6 Inner Circle spots. The number of Inner Circle spots you have increases as you level up. You unlock 1 extra place at these levels: 25, 40, 100, 225, 375, 520, 620, 720, 820, 930, 1240, 1650, 2150 and 2650 so you eventually end up with a maximum of 20 Inner Circle spots. You can however be in as many Inner Circles as you have clan. It is recommended that you remove inactive players from your Inner Circle as you start approaching the 5000 limit. Barbaloot has suggested a way to gain some advantage from this. Amongst the players that you remove there might be some that could be used to contribute towards your Honorable Bounty and Hardest Axe Slap achievements. Adding Friends when using Kanoplay.com for Viking Clan Recent changes to Facebook terms and conditions have forced friend requests on to be treated differently on the kanoplay server now. Instead of a list of players you are confronted with your player code and an input box so that you can add the player code of other players. You do not have to be Facebook friends with the people who gave you their code. Category:Content